


Town Of YouTubers

by Bunshin



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Look there is nothing to tag, Multi, and no reads, i was eleven when I made this, so I’m rewriting this, with no direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/Bunshin
Summary: I have to redeem myself from my first shitty fanfiction. So... this is a Town Of Salem fanfiction, where the main characters are YouTubers. I’m sorry, I made this in 2014.





	1. Characters

VanossGaming, otherwise known as Evan.

MinX, where the capitilization will be Minx. 

H20Delirious, or Jonathon. 

WildCat, or Tyler. 

Markiplier, or Mark. 

Jacksepticeye will be called Jack. 

Clash, or James. 

Ghost, who is just. Ghost. 

Pewdiepie, or Felix. 

CinnamonToastKen, or Ken.

Cryaotic, or Cry. 

Krism, once again is just Krism. 

Axette, or Alex. 

Marcus.

Moosnuckel, or Brock. 

Seananners, or Adam. 

DaithiDeNogla, or David.

LuiCalibre, or Lui. 

BasicallyIDoWrk, or Marcel. 

MiniLadd, or Craig. 

Terroriser, or Brian. 

FourZeroSeven, or Scotty. 

OhmWrecker, or Ohm.

FluffeeTalks, or Fluffee. 

CartoonZ, or Luke. 

Double, or Ryan. 

SovietWomble, or Womble. 

Cyanide. 

LostPause, or Noble. 

Bodil40, or Bodil. 

 Sorry if the characters act different from how they actually are. Some of these YouTubers I have not watched in two years. Or have never even watched them, I just know them a tiny bit from other videos


	2. Day One

“Good morning, bitch!”

Evan let out a large groan as he opened his eyes. The curtains were open, the door to his home swung against the wall. He glared at his speaker, the face mask and messy black hair all too familiar.

”Fucker.” Evan sat up, stretching. Sunlight filled the room as Delirious glared at him, hands on his hips.

”You are going to be late. Today is important! You need to hurry up,” he ordered, turning to Evan’s dresser. He began to search through it as Evan pushed the blankets off him and swung his legs off the bed. “Tee shirt and jeans for you, my lady,” Jonathon joked as he tossed him the items.

Evan slipped on the shirt. “Thanks,” he murmured, yawning.

”I’ll m-meet you outside with Minx, then!” Delirious gave him a little peace sign before rushing out of his home. With a small roll of his eyes, he pulled on the jeans. 

The reason why today is so important is that they had finally finished building their town. Hell, it was more like a village than anything, but the word town was, apparently, an ego booster. The mayor had named it ‘The Town of Salem’, whatever that means.

Anyway.

He pulled on the jeans as he yawned. The town has moved because of battles that were breaking out between their neighboring villages. They had begun trying to gain us as allies, and soon, the mayor decided he was done with it, along with twenty-nine other people. After a long while of planning, they set out to try and find a home for themselves. The actual traveling took longer than Evan can actually remember.

He jumped out of his thoughts when someone began to pound harshly on his door. He huffed and began to walk in the door, eye twitching when Minx shouted, “Hurry it up!” 

Evan swung the door open to reveal a giggling Jonathon and Minx. Jonathon was hiding the mouth part of his mask with his hands, his bright blue sweatshirt matching Minx’s gold-colored dress.

”Lookin’ fancy,” he teased as he slipped out his home, closing the door behind him. Minx did a small twirl while Jonathon flipped him off.

”Evan, you do realize you were the last one outside, correct?” Evan turned his head towards the voice. The speaker’s eyes were covered by a gray cloth with an omega symbol in the middle, matched with a stupid bunny suit. Ohm, the mayor.

His two friends rushed to their places in the town square as Evan leaned forward mockingly, a sweet smile placed on his face. “And?” Evan dragged the word out as much as he could.

”Evan, just get to your damn spot,” a new person spat angrily. He turned to gaze at them. Black hair tied into a ponytail, a brown eye and a red one, russet skin, and an oversized shirt stared back at them.

”Of course, Krism,” he replied cheerily, shoving his hands into his pockets as he casually strolled to the end of his pathway. She nodded in content, eyes traveling to stare at Ohm.

Something in them weren’t right. They were cold, not exactly what you’d imagine from someone staring at their so-called lover. It was obvious Krism didn’t like Ohm. She was doing it out of greed. She was cold.

Evan couldn’t blame her. He was the same way. A psychopath, if you will. He was manipulative and strangely charming. Hell, he’s so psychopathic, he’s a serial killer!

That... isn’t a joke.

Well, that’s a little weird, to be honest. Jonathon was a witch. He could control people and wipe their memories of the event. It was quite phenomenal. While Evan enjoyed thoughts of murder, he often couldn’t go through with it. That’s where Jonathon comes in. He would control Evan and make him kill a target. Quite an effective procedure.

Anyway, Krism seemed to... have a screw lose, perhaps. Evan had his, they just weren’t the right fit. 

Enough with her. Nobody really cares for the brat, huh? She became a bit of a bitch after Minx broke it off with her. Tensions were high ever since, and he wasn’t sure if they would ever lower.

Ohm began to make announcements, things everybody already knew. Evan began to drift off, mind wandering to a different topic, similar to Terroriser.

Terroriser. The jailer. One of Ohm’s closest friends, one of the biggest planners for their trip across. He was the mayor’s right-hand man.

He gently scoffed in jealousy when Ohm leaned in to kiss Krism. The poor girl looked so uncomfortable, but she didn’t pull away. He looked away before he could watch anymore. You know what? He was going to jail Krism. See how she liked it. Ohm can’t protect her forever. _He_ was Ohm’s number two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> nothing against Krism and Minx, guys. Hell, I shipped them before I knew they were a couple. I’m just trying to match the storyline as closely as I can from the trash— I mean, the original


	3. Night One

Terroriser paused. He was standing in front of Krism’s door, wearing dull iron armor and a helmet that covered all of his features. He was excited— his heart beating fast, a large grin on his face. He raised his fist and gave three heavy smacks on the door.

Drowsily, Krism opened it, and, when he saw her outfit, his mouth opened wide.

She was dressed like a slut.

Her hair was in pigtails, a blouse that showed _way_ too much of her chest, a skirt so short he thought he could see her thighs, which was covered only by fishnet leggings. Oh, and high heels.

Damn.

”Could you stop staring?” she snapped, crossing her arms. 

His surprise quickly turned into anger. “Turn around, sweet cheeks.” Krism rolled her eyes, but followed his order anyway. He quickly handcuffed her, pushing her slightly when the cuffs clicked. “Let’s go.”

Terroriser grabbed her arm roughly, beginning to drag her to the jail cell. “Oh, what did I do to deserve this, sir?” Krism’s attitude suddenly changed, causing Terroriser to perk his eyebrow as he opened the door to the jail cell. “Please, is there anything I can do to fix this mistake?”

He locked the door. “Are you trying to seduce me or something?” he asked sarcastically, taking out his will.

”I don’t know,” Krism replied, flashing him a flirtatious smile. “That’s up to you.”

”I just want to know your role, ma’am,” he responded. He was already too tired for Krism’s shit. 

“I’m an escort,” she chirped, drumming her fingers against her leg. Terroriser let out a gentle laugh.

“Well, with that skimpy outfit, I should’ve guessed you were a whore,” he muttered under his breath. “Look, I’ll let you out when it’s becoming sunrise.”

”Maybe we could have some fun while we wait?”

”No.”

”Understandable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck this is really short,,, I apologize for not updating, blah


	4. a/n

hey,,, guys,,,

so, not only is it exam week(I’m totally failing) but I’m also going out of the country on Monday so I won’t be able to update for a while,,, sorry lmao


End file.
